bracefacefandomcom-20200213-history
The Worst First Date Ever. Period.
The Worst First Date Ever. Period. is episode eight of Season 1 of Braceface. Plot Sharon and Alden's first date together falls apart when Sharon has to help out at Alden's family restaurant. Things get worse when Sharon gets her first period while roller-blading and Alden tries to call an ambulance, as Sharon thinks her menstrual cramps are pains from appendicitis. The next day Sharon is embarrassed about the experience and she thinks everyone in school knows about it. It turns out no one is the wiser and Alyson tells her it is only natural to feel that way. Summary Sharon had a nightmare about Nina and French fries. She wakes to find brother, Adam, searching her room for deodorant. Sharon kicks him out while saying she does not have any, to which Adam suggests she get some, annoying her greatly. He then gave his little brother Josh a wet-willy while he was practicing piano, asking if he had any deodorant. Josh reminds him he is nine and therefore he does not own any of his own. Adam sniff-checks his pits before going off calling for his mom. Later, Sharon and Maria were riding their bikes down the street as Sharon relates her dream for Maria, who says it was so obvious and tells her what it meant: that Nina has supreme power. The girls meet up with Alden, who invites Sharon to the opening of his parent's restaurant that Saturday, after which they could go roller-blading. Sharon agrees to go after falling over into a bush with her bike. Sharon's mother gives her and Maria money to get a new outfit for the date. While shopping, Sharon realizes she also is a terrible rollerblader, so finding the perfect outfit is the least of her problems. Maria helps Sharon practice her rollerblading at the house with Adam watching, clearly amused. Sharon feels she will do something embarrassing, like forget Alden's sisters' names, then she learns that they are all named after flowers: Lily, Violet, and Daisy. Josh zooms past Sharon from out of the garage, causing her to start rolling down the sidewalk, unable to stop. She collided into Adam, who made a sarcastic remark when Maria prompted Sharon to try again. Sharon finally gathers up the courage to successfully roller-blade on the sidewalk, finishing with a spin and flourish to show off. At the restaurant, Sharon shows up at the fast food falafel restaurant clearly overdressed in a fluffy pink dress. Alden's mother led her into the kitchen where a plate of food was waiting for her, which a bite reveals as very spicy. The parents take it that she likes it and leave. One of Alden's sisters' makes a joke about his cracking voice and Alden throws a falafel ball at her but she ducks and it hits Sharon. She then gets Sharon to help out behind the kitchen cleaning up spills with Violet, chopping zucchini or carrying boxes. Finally, they leave and go roller-blading and Alden holds her hand but it takes a turn for the worse when Sharon gets painful cramps. Alden calls for an ambulance, thinking she has appendicitis. It turns out she was just getting her first period and the receptionist thinks Alden is her brother and hands him the feminine hygiene items but Sharon dives for them and when she grabs them they spill all over the waiting room floor. Alden tries talking to her, saying things his sisters do when they get their period, such as Lily eating chocolate sorbet. Sharon just calls a cab as Alden tries to comfort her. At home, Josh and Adam tease her about calling 911 as she lays in bed. Josh says he wants it too if it means he gets to ride in an ambulance. Sharon's mom comes home and Josh screams that Sharon got her period so Sharon hides her face in her pillow. After Adam says they had to force it out of her after her third plate of fries, Sharon's mother starts gushing about her becoming a woman while Sharon whines as her mom decides she wants to get a picture of this day. The next day at school Sharon is hiding in the bathroom stall while Maria tries to coax her out because she was unready to face Alden. Nina hears Maria and Sharon discussing her period and smirks, only for Alyson to bring up that Nina never mentioned getting her own period. In gym class, Alden talks about his date with some guys, leaving out any mention of the period, and they, too, make fun of his voice cracking, telling him it will scare girls away. When Sharon exits the girls' change room, she thinks everyone notices she has her period when, in reality, they do not. Alyson joins and tells Sharon that she can get out of P.E. if it is her time of the month and the girls connect over their hatred of gym class. As they walk towards the trampoline, Alyson compliments Sharon's hair and she asks her if its true Nina hasn't gotten her period yet. Alyson confirms it and they see Nina hanging from the rings, looking very mad that Sharon got hers first. Maria then points out that Alden is showing off for her. Alyson reminds Sharon that she can get out of P.E., but Sharon declines -in a voice over she says that she doesn't want Alden to think she is a wimp for having her period- and jumps the horse. She does a tuck jump when she falls onto the mat, and Alden comes over to ask if she is okay, causing her to make a joke with him by saying "I'm fine. Just don't call an ambulance!". The episode ends with a symbolic dream about Mother Nature's weirdness as Sharon is hiking in the woods and she encounters Adam holding a plate of fries, multiple Alysons, Josh playing the piano, and flying in the air with her mother until she wakes up from said strange dream. She thinks nothing of it and goes back to sleep. Quotes Sharon: I had the will, I had the sisters' names, I had the dress. Trivia *Alyson makes significant overtures of friendship towards Sharon in this episode. She even humiliates Nina in front of Sharon and Maria, but it's unknown if this was an innocent mistake or a calculated act. *It is revealed that Sharon can't handle spicy food. Gallery SharonSplits.jpg|Sharon Splits Sharon25WDE.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season One